Tournament Kamen Rider: Origins: Scythe and Wing
by wizard2555555
Summary: This is the background story for the 2 OCs I submitted to DJ Diddy Dog Kiva Form's fanfiction 'Tournament Kamen Rider'.


Tournament Kamen Rider: Origins: Scythe and Wing.

This is the background stories for my OCs, Taki Akachi, aka Kamen Rider Zetsu-O, and Shohei Tachibana, aka Kamen Rider Den-O Wing-form, who's appearing in DJ Diddy Dog Kiva Form's fanfiction "Tournament Kamen Rider". Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, and the wonderful work "Tournament Kamen Rider" is owned by DJ Diddy Dog Kiva Form.

A small, tank like vehicle pulled into the garage of the Japanese - Monster Defense Forces, aka J-MDF, building. The J-MDF was an organization, the specialized in killing Imagin, Worm, Orphenochs and Fangire. They weren't as effective as the Kamen Riders, but over the years, they had defeated a great deal of the 4 species.

6 men stepped out of the mini tank, the 5 of them dressed in all white suites, with a helmet that looked like an insects head, the last with 4 blue stripes on his right sleeve, making him the commander of the group. The group exited the garage, and into a large hall, when they went past the security check, one of the guards said "Hey, Akachi-san, Director sama wants to talk to you.".

The leader, Akachi, turned his head and gave a friendly nod to guard, before heading to the locker rooms to change his uniform. He took of his helmet to reveal a head of short, black, spiky hair, and a pair of dark-brown, almost black eyes. Akachi quickly changed into his everyday uniform, a red uniform jacket and matching pants, and went to Directors office "You wanted to see me, Director-sama." He said and saluted him.

"Yes, commander Akachi-kun, sit down please." Director said. He was an older man, with graying hair, but he didn't seem as old as he looked. Akachi sat down in front of Directors desk. Director pulled a file out of the desk, and started skimming the first page. After skimming the page, he looked at Akachi and said "Well Taki Akachi-kun. I see that you've been on the force for nearly 2 years now.".

"Yes, Director-sama." Taki said.

"And no one in your squad was died yet.".

"No, Director-sama.".

"Well, as much as I'd like to see you lead your squad, for more years to come, I want to tell you, that your unique talent for survival, is needed elsewhere." Director said and folded his hands.

"Elsewhere?" Taki said.

"Yes, at the 'Tournament Kamen Rider'. We want you to compete, in order to help another contestant win the tournament.".

"But, that's a tournament, that's held in the USA, why should I help someone from over there, can't the US-MDF take care of that?" Taki asked.

"Well, you see Akachi-kun." Director said and stood up, to face the large window, behind him, before continuing "It's because of a bet.".

"A bet, Director-sama?" Taki asked.

"Yes, bet on weather this contestant will win the tournament.".

Taki looked thoughtful for a moment, before he said "Okay, but who is this contestant. And how am I supposed to help him, while I'm in the tournament?".

"Well, the contestants name is…" Director turned around and pulled a sheet paper out of one of the desk drawers, which he quickly looked at, before continuing "Nero Samson, he's from Saagen town, which is also where the Kamen Rider belts for the tournament will be given out. As for his protection, you will be fighting in the tournament, and you'll be watching him from a distance, and you are only to take action, if he gets into something, he can't get out of."

Now that Taki understood his mission, he only had one question left for Director "When will I be leaving?" He asked, and started to get out of the chair.

"Tomorrow, but before you go, I have 2 more things to tell you." Taki looked expectant at Director, and he continued "When you arrive at Saagen tomorrow, you will be given a Rider belt, that we made for you. All you have to do, when you arrive at the distribution, is showing your badge to the man who's wearing the MDF logo on his shirt, and he'll give that belt to you.".

"And, the second thing, Director-sama?" Taki asked.

"Yes, I was just getting to that." Director said cleared his throat "This years tournament has set up, so that it is best if you team up with someone. And since you don't know anyone in the US, we have arranged for someone here from J-MDF to be your teammate. You do know Shohei Tachibana, right?".

"Yes, we worked together once, but I thought he had been sent home, because of illness.".

"Yes, but he's better now, and he said yes to this assignment.".

"Okay, Director-sama, I'll be leaving then to make preparations for tomorrow." Taki said before he bowed to Director and went out the door.

The next day, Taki and Shohei was sitting on a plane, on their way to the USA, Shohei was the same age as Taki, but they looked like night and day. Shohei had bleached hair that went all the way down to his shoulders, he wore a green t-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket, and a pair of fingerless gloves. While Taki had his red uniform on. They were sitting and looking through the files, they had been given, about their target "Well, well, well, it seems that this Nero, has a farther, who was once to be in the tournament, but he was injured before he could compete, and he ended up on crutches, and now the son wants to give it a try." Shohei said and closed the file, and put it back in his bag.

"It will seem like that." Taki said and put his own file in his bag, he then found a book and started to read.

The flight went smoothly, and the 2 J-MDF members soon arrived at their designated airport. As Taki and Shohei entered the terminal, they saw a man standing with a sign with their names on it. As they approached, the man put the sign away and asked "Are you Taki Akachi and Shohei Tachibana?".

"Yes, that's us." Taki answered.

"Good, I'm Joe Hammel, I'm here to drive you to Saagen town." Joe said, and after exchanging handshakes, they went out of the airport and got into Joes car and drove of. After a few hours they arrived at the Saagen town belt distribution event. They said their goodbyes to Joe, who drove of.

"Well, I guess there's no turning back now." Shohei said as he looked at the building, where there already was lots of people, getting ready to get their belts.

"No, there isn't." Taki said. The doors of the distribution office started to open, and people started to walk in "Let's go get our belts." Once inside, Taki and Shohei quickly found a man, with a white and red T-shirt with the letters MDF printed on it. Taki walked up to the man and showed his MDF badge and said "I'm here for a special delivery.".

The man looked at the badge for a moment before he said "I got it right, and I also managed to get a belt for your partner, so you can begin your mission." The man walked of, and came back with 2 metal suitcases, which he placed on the desk, he opened the suitcases to reveal a pair of Den-O belts and a pair of rider passes, 1 of the belts had a golden wing buckle on it, the other had a purple buckle that looked like a scythes edge.

"Is this the belt that J-MDF made for me?" Taki asked and pointed at the purple belt.

The man nodded and said "Yeah, and it's named 'the Zetsu-O belt'."

Taki nodded and took the Zetsu-O Belt and pass out of the suitcase and strapped it to his waist, he then put the pass in his pocket. Shohei did the same, and soon after, they were standing outside the event hall, looking for their target, Nero Samson "There he comes." Taki said after a while, as the young man, they had been waiting on, passed them, with a cell phone pressed to his ear "Come." Taki said and they went inside again.

They quickly found Nero, talking to some of his friends, just as a man called him into an office, Nero left, and Shohei asked "What do we do now?".

"We wait." Taki said, and sat down.

After a while, Nero exited the office, with the Den-O belt in his hands "What, did he have a belt reserved for him too?" Shohei asked in disbelief.

"It will appear that way." Taki said and stood up. They walked after Nero and his friends, into the main room where the final instructions was given to the riders. After the final message had been given, Taki and Shohei followed Nero and his friends to a small bakery. They got themselves some sandwiches and went outside, since they didn't want to sit in the crowded bakery.

They had just finished their last sandwich, when they heard the sounds of someone fighting, and flashes of sparks could be seen, from the top of a hill. The riders inside the bakery came flocking out to see what it was. Soon after that, they were all transforming and driving off towards the hill. Shohei was about to pull out his rider pass, and transform as well, but Taki took hold of his hand and twisted it just enough to make it hurt a little, he pointed towards the bakery and said "Not before they're gone." Shohei looked in the direction, Taki was pointing, and saw the 3 riders exit. They started walking, and Taki & Shohei followed. After a small walk, the Nero and his friends agreed that it would be faster to transform and drive to the hotspot, they transformed and drove off "Now we transform." Taki said and pulled out his rider pass, Shohei did the same.

They pressed the buttons on the belts, and the belts started playing their 'ready tunes'. The Wing form belt played an almost angelic tune, while the Zetsu-O belt had a more gloomy and sad one.

"Henshin!" Taki and Shohei yelled and swiped the passes over the belts at the same time.

"WING FORM." The wing belts mechanical voice said, and Shohei was covered in a golden suit. White armor latched onto his upper body, and a helmet visor, representing a swan, slided down the helmet, and transformed, so that only the wings were left to make the visor.

"SCYTHE FORM." The Zetsu-O belt called. Taki was covered in a silver suit, and purple armor latched onto his upper body. 2 red and silver mantises slided down the helmet. The mantises lower bodies split apart to for a pair of insect eyes. The upper bodies transformed to form a pair of antenna.

A pair of motorbikes appeared out of nowhere, one with the wing buckle, the other with 2 scythe buckles on it. The 2 riders mounted the bikes took of "So, what now?" Shohei asked.

Taki held up a small, bug like machine "Get this tracker on Samson's bike, and then to the shadows as competing riders." Taki said. When they arrived at the battle, Phoenix, one of Nero's friends, was about make his rider finisher, known as darkness moon breaker. Taki quickly drove up to the Machine Denbird, where he planted the tracker device under the bikes tail. As he did this, the sky went dark, because of the finisher. In cover of the darkness, Taki and Shohei drove of to Shantontown.

Over the next days, (I hope, I'm right about this) Taki and Shohei kept themselves more or less right behind Nero and his team, trying to learn as much about them as possible. On their way to the arena, Nero's team got another member, named Hao Wong. They also encountered some monsters of their own, these monsters gave them the possibility to explore their powers and limits, and finally, on cold, and rainy day, they entered the Shantontown Arena. They were quickly assigned a locker room, and they started waiting for it to be their turn to fight.

After the first battle, the speaker, Takato, announced that the next fight would be between Nero and Shohei "Give him the fight of his life." Taki said as he gave Shohei a friendly slap on the shoulder. Shohei nodded confidently and went out the door. Taki sat down to watched the fight on the screen.

"That was a good fight." Taki said, when Shohei reentered the locker room.

"Yeah, just too bad I lost" Shohei said, as he grapped a water bottle, from a bucket in a corner, before he sat down again.

After a few moments of silence, Taki asked "So, what are you gonna do now?".

"Follow orders, I guess. The final orders did say, that if one of us lost, then the one who lost, should go back to Japan, and report to Director-sama. But I think I'll stay here, and watch you fight." Shohei said and looked on the screen, showing the fight against Kamen Riders Gatack and Psyga. Taki just nodded and also started look at the screen.

Most of the riders had been in battle, when Takato finally said "The next fight will be, Kamen Rider Ryuga VS… Kamen Rider Zetsu-O.".

Taki got up from the bench and walked out the door. Shohei looked after him and said quietly "Good luck, Akachi-san." He held up his rider pass for a moment, then he stood up and summoned his rider belt.

As Taki stepped out in the arena, he immediately heard the crowd mumbling, and he could guess why, no one had ever about Zetsu-O, and they wondered who was who. He then looked at his opponent, and he didn't like what he saw, and what he saw was pure hatred and madness in his eyes. Takato announced that the fight would take place in the same arena that Shohei had fought Nero in "Okay, let's get this over with, shall we." Taki said.

"Yeah, so I can get on in this tournament, and kill the one I'm after." The man said. The arena began to transform and the 2 riders jumped to the first platform. Taki summoned his belt, and the man pulled out the Ryuga deck.

"Henshin!" Taki and the man yelled, and soon after, Zetsu-O and Ryuga was standing in front of each other.

Ryuuga pulled a card from the deck and inserted it into the Black Drag Visor "SWORD VENT." The Visor announced and a black sword, that looked like a dragons tail flew down into his hand.

Taki constructed the ZetsuGasher into a scythe, but when he looked like he was ready to fight, he dropped the scythe and spread out his arms and said "Try and strike me down.".

"What is this, I think Zetsu-O is challenging Ryuga to take the first strike, I think this will be one of the fights to remember. Just like Den-O VS. Den-O, where Nero Samson turned the tide by obtaining his Rod form." Takato said.

Ryuga looked confused at his opponent and asked "Why, Why should I strike first.".

"Because, I don't think you can strike me." Taki said confidently. His words had obviously pissed of the black clad rider, because he roared and ran at Taki. Just when he was about to strike, Taki stepped to the side and the sword missed him by inches. He then landed an elbow in Ryuga's guts, knocking the air out of him "That was good for a warm-up, shall we get on with the real fight.".

"You bet we are." Ryuga said as he stood back up, but with the ZetsuGasher in his other hand.

"Shit." Taki breathed.

"Indeed, punk." Ryuga said evilly, and started swinging the weapons at Taki. He tried to evade the weapons, as best as he could, but he still got hit.

Taki was panting hard, but he was not about to give up. When Ryuga was about to strike him with the scythe, he took hold of the shaft, and with a swift movement, he smacked him in the crouch, making Ryuga drop both weapons, and drop to his knees "Well, I guess you just saw the nutcracker." Taki said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Ryuga yelled and stood up, taking a card from his deck as he did and inserted it into the Visor.

"ADVENT." The Visor said and Dracblacker, Ryuga's contract monster appeared. Ryuga pointed at Taki, and the black dragon started to attack him.

Taki jumped to the highest level, to avoid the first few attacks from the dragon. He pulled out his rider pass and passed it over SetTouch of the belt "FULL CHARGE." The belt announced and a purple beam of energy charged into the ZetsuGasher, making the blade glow in the same purple color as the beam. Taki jumped from the platform and brought the scythe down and cut Dracblacker before landing in front of Ryuga.

Ryuga growled with anger, as he drew yet another card and said "Now, I'll finish this.".

"Well, you've already chosen your path, and that path is defeat, so I'll be the one finishing this." Taki said, pulling out his rider pass and getting ready for the final attack.

Ryuga inserted the card into the Visor an activated it "FINAL VENT." The Visor said. Ryuga jumped into the air, readying himself for a kick. Dracblacker flew behind him a sent him flying in a ball of fire.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Taki told himself, when Ryuga was about to hit him, he jumped to the side, directing the burning kick into the water.

Ryuga looked around, confused that he hadn't hit his target, he turned around when he heard a mechanical voice "FULL CHARGE." What he saw, was Taki coming at him with raised, fully charged scythe. The next thing he knew, he felt the pain of the scythe, and after that, water against his skin.

Taki hit Ryuga clear on, and soon after he stood on the bottom of the arena. He then felt an explosion from the surface, followed by a light, and he guessed that Ryuga was defeated. He resurfaced and saw the man just laying on the surface of the water.

"Here's your winner of this match, Kamen Rider Zetsu-O." Takato yelled, and the crowd went wild, cheering on Taki as he reverted back into human form, and left the arena.

Taki opened the door to the locker room to find it empty "Hmm, he must have left, when he saw me getting beat up." He said to himself. He grapped a bottle of water and sat down. He found the tracker from his shoulder bag and checked it, and a small red dot appeared on the screen. He nodded and went out the door, to get to the parking lot.

_This is about where the movie starts, so you're gonna have to wait until then to find out what happens._


End file.
